Communication networks, such as wireless mesh networks, are used to connect a variety of different devices (e.g., nodes). These communication networks often contain multiple different generations of nodes having different characteristics and capabilities. For example, nodes may utilize different data rates and/or modulation techniques to send and/or receive data over the network. Further, these communication networks may experience different interference and/or network throughput characteristics. This often results in fragmented and/or different sized data packets and/or congestion on the network. Due to relatively fixed amounts of overhead associated with each communication, these fragmented or different sized data packets may require substantial communication time as the data packets are transferred through the network. This communication time may be lengthened when a data packet traverses multiple nodes in order to reach a destination.